The Crashed Eon
by DiamondFury99
Summary: Ash and Serena are on their way aboard the UXO-5 from Kalos to Kanto. But when a plane crash happens all of Ash's family and friends are panicking and a certain dragoness comes to find Ash. They have a good adventure. What will happen? Read and find out! (2nd Story),(Amourshipping or Altoshipping. Choose in reviews!) (AWAITING REWRITE)
1. The Accident

**A.N: I am back with another story! This one is about Ash and Serena turn a plane crash into a adventure! Who will they meet? Will they get home safe? Read it in this story!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash 17  
Serena 17**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY AT ALL!**

* * *

Ash and Serena were on a plane to Kanto when they were awoken by a loud alarm noise. They panicked and looked out of the window, but horror creeped on their faces when they saw both engines in flames. It wasn't a minute before everyone heard a loud BANG! and everything went black.

 _3 hours later, Present time._

Delia, Prof. Sycamore who came from Kalos, Prof. Oak, May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Iris and Cilan were at the Ketchum Residence looking at the news while waiting for Ash and Serena.

"Ash should be back right now! He-" May was cut off by the news reporter. "It appears we've just got the news of the plane crash of the UXO-5 From Kalos to Kanto. There are 2 bodies missing of: Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. It seems the other people didn't survive the crash." The news reporter said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted. "We've now recieved the damage and death report: All four of the engines were malfunctioning and in the cockpit are several Team Rocket and Team Flare bodies found. The only 2 survivors of them, Jessie and James of Team Rocket, are now in custody. But the police is now searching for their lost Meowth. This was Alexa, straight from Kalos. And a friend of Ash Ketchum." Everyone gasped. Not only were Ash and Serena missing on a plane crash, Team Rocket had something to do with it. They couln't take it anymore and broke down.

 _2 hours earlier._

Ash and Serena woke up in a burning plane. Ash and Serena were lucky they got their pokemon (even Pikachu) to Prof. Oak before boarding. They started walking to the door, disgusted by what they saw. But they got shocked when a Meowth came up to them and said 2 words: "Help. Me." They only knew one talking Meowth and knew it was from Team Rocket. However they can't just let someone die so they brought him with them. When they got out of the plane Ash (For safety) took one of his pokeballs and touched Meowth. When the pokeball dinged Ash put it on his belt. Both then started to run off in a random direction. When they got in the forest, they set up camp. Eventually they ate and Serena went to sleep while Ash was using his Aura he mastered to heal Meowth.

 _Present time, Alto Mare._

A certain red eon, Bianca and Lorenzo gasped at what they saw from the news. Lorenzo and Bianca immidiatly knew what Latias wanted to do and gave her a nod of permission. Latias went into the Secret Garden but got an attraction to the Soul Dew. She touched it with her paw and went into another world.

"Latias" A voice said. Latias turned around only to see Latios staring at her.  
"LATIOS" Latias screeched and went in to nuzzle but only for something to hold her back.  
"Latias, I am not reachable now but if you can do something for me then I could." Latias stated. Latias was confused by this and Latios decided to go straight to the point. "Latias, you need to find Ash and Serena and bring them here. Let them touch the Soul Dew and their Aura should do the rest. Latias was still confused by this but then decided to do it for her brother. When she got back into the real world she was trying to find Ash through their bond they shared. She found him and sped away into the sunset.

* * *

 **A.N: And that's chapter 1! Same with my first story (Betrayal of the Dark Eon) I hope I didn't rush it too much. And also believe me, the chapters will become longer after this. For now have a good time and I'll see you next time!**

 **Next chapter: Before the first week of March. Since I'm dealing with school.**

 **Decide in the reviews which shipping(s) I should make this.**

 **Altoshipping - 0  
Amourshipping - 0  
Both - 0**


	2. Announcement (I'm Sorry!)

**DiamondFury99: Guys, sorry for the long delay on this story, but I am currently trying to focus on _Arc of Legends: Kanto_ for the moment. I will try and get another chapter up if I get the chance. But I have school issues at the moment so that will probally be a long time. Also, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

 **DiamondFury99 out.**


	3. Rewriting The Story

**DiamondFury99: Hereby I officially call this story into rewrite with both Alto and Amourshipping. When I read the first chapter I felt like I could make it better. So a rewrite is planned. I'm not sure when it will be out but I'll try my best.  
**


End file.
